puchicaratfandomcom-20200214-history
Puchi Carat Wiki
Welcome to the Puchi Carat Wiki This is a wiki about a Puzzle game called Puchi Carat! Here you can find out all about it. Praise Rald! Find information using the following categories: https://puchicarat.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Characters What is Puchi Carat? Puchi Carat is a puzzle game developed and published by Taito, the people responsible for creations such as Bubble Bobble and Space Invaders. The game's story line is centred around GemStone, a world in which science and magic exist alongside one another. In this world exists 12 precious gems, which were all separated and given to 12 people who hold strong magical power. In every characters story they're on a journey to collect all 12 for themselves in order to discover and pursue their personal dreams. At a surface-level evaluation of this game, this is what it would seem. However, upon playing the game for enough time, it will be apparent that Puchi Carat has a deeper storyline that has nothing to do with what is being told through a series of historical analyses. Puchi Carat is said to predict the events of the future in real life. Puchi Carat is a breakout clone which expands on the gameplay slightly by adding its own quirks, such as allowing you to choose characters and their color, the ball missing the paddle bringing the gems on screen downward as opposed to you losing a life, and having your game over ensue when a gem pushes below the bottom line. The World of Puchi Carat Endless sin. That is all that of which defined existence for those in this cursed reality of Puchi Carat. This was until the birth of our lord and savior Rald, born to Paz, was sent into the past to erase the world of sin from being born, by defeating the other previous god Opa and the evil representations of chaos and evidence of the world's decay in the forms of Peridot and Bee; the embodiments of all sin, specifically the sin of "OH PLEASE GOD WHY." Credits & Extra notes An extra ''special thanks to the guys over at [http://randomhoohaas.flyingomelette.com/index2.html ''randomhoohaas], ''without their translations and rips, this wiki would be much harder to provide information for and maintain. I would also like to give a shout out to my little bro, 3krok, as he also, provided some rips for this wiki, helped write a few of the pages, and not to mention moral support, it takes a lot to be one of the only guys writing for the wiki, haha. Why did I want to create this wiki? Well, it's because Puchi Carat is (strangely) an important game to me, I own ''multiple ''copies of the game just down to the fact that I have a huge love and passion for it, as well as the fact I grew up with the game. When I was a kid I didn't really know what I was getting into, hell, my brother and sister were just huge fans of Pokémon, and our little minds didn't quite comprehend that Puchi Carat and Pokémon were not the same thing. Sometimes I think people would cringe at that, but I think it's both funny and cute. I've played the game many many ''many ''times over the years, and even though it's just another Break-Out clone, it'll always hold a weird sentimental value to me, y'know? Anyway, this wiki was made out of passion, I'm trying to provide the best information for the few people who care about this game enough to Google it. And hey! If you're reading this, then thank you! It means a lot to me that you'd check out the wiki, with or without prior knowledge of the game. Enjoy! ''~ Sean __FORCETOC__